Time And A Time Again
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: Omegaverse Dan and Phil have sex. That's all. One-shot.


This is written in "I don't even know this style but it's kind of cool?". It's omegaverse, has weirdness in it and stuff. Just really smutty so close your eyes.

* * *

You're his. Completely and utterly his. He is your alpha. You're his omega and you're heavy and hot.

You're alpha has been wonderful. He's taken such a good care of you. So much better than you could have ever hoped for for an omega. But right now, you really wish he was here. He's probably working in the office. You don't want to disturb him, never. But you feel so hot. You keep gasping as waves of heat and lust wash over you, making you leak uncontrollably on the white sheets of the master bed. You should get up, not ruin the pretty covers. So you do even though it's almost painful as it is pleasurable when your thighs rub against the bottom of your huge bump as you sit up, and you get up from the bed and grab a pair of black lacy panties from the floor where they had been dropped before, and walk over to one of the rococo styled armchairs and sit down momentarily to put the panties on over your leaking pussy and bottom. You attach them to the black garters already on you. You're sure the panties are going to be drenched in mere seconds, but they make you feel a bit more chaste which is nice sometimes. After all you belong to your alpha, others shouldn't see your intimate parts - at least not without his permission. You're already wearing a mostly see-through, lacy night gown that ends just over your bottom, barely hiding it however. Your alpha had given it to you just yesterday. It's lovely in your opinion. Makes you feel all sexy and vulnerable under your alpha's firm gaze.

You have a plug in your ass that rubs against your prostate when you move and so does the dildo in your pussy against your clitoris. You can't help but whimper from pleasure as you walk to the kitchen. Your throat is as raw and dry as the Sahara desert from the blowing and moaning, and so you need water almost as much as you need your alpha to fuck you again. And again. And again...

In the kitchen there's a beta named Hazel who's a chef. She smiles at you as you descend slowly down the stairs to the kitchen. You need to be careful with that bump of yours - you cannot really see your feet with it so thank God there is a handrail on the wall.

You sit down by the table and Hazel brings you a mug of orange juice. She has added a teaspoon of your alpha's cum in it to somewhat calm you down a bit. Also it's full of nutrients that are vital for an omega like you who needs his owner's cum to stay alive anyways. See, you weren't a completely normal omega. Well, at least not an usual one. Your alpha had done a ritual that eventually deems your main-diet to be your alpha's cum. That's why you're filled with it - literally. That bump of yours wasn't pregnancy. It was cum. It's necessary for the ritual to be finished and the bump doesn't go away so easily as you have to use it as your energy source, but you really like sucking your alpha's cock and he really likes to fuck you with it. You also get hungry for it, even if you're full of it anyway. But it doesn't matter that it doesn't go away, at least not now, as your alpha loves the way you look. Alphas generally love pregnant looking omegas and so this was heaven for Phil.

Not many got around to doing that ritual seeing it was a long and bumpy road and demanded lots of resources. Thankfully your alpha was very patient and generous however.

You drank up the juice feeling already slightly sedated from the splash of cum Hazel added to it. It makes your tummy feel warm and fuzzy, very comforted. You take a deep breath and smile at Hazel in thankfulness. "I'm making a lamb-brisket for Mr. Lester tonight. You want a taste?" she asks. You shake you head, knowing how lovely it must taste, but you can't. There's no point. Everything tastes favourless in comparison to your alpha's cum. "Thank you, but I'm going to pass. I'm sure it's delicious", you say and take your glass to the sink.

"I can tell you that for sure. I'm amazing at cooking. I'll tell you this as well - almond-oil makes everything taste incredible", she tells you and puts the lamb in the oven. Then the most alluring scent hits your nose. You're alpha is nearing the kitchen. Soon after you hear footsteps from behind you and you turn around elated.

"Phil!" you exclaim in delight and run over to his open arms. He embraces you in his musky but fresh scent. His muscular, strong arms wrapped around your swollen frame make you feel like the most loved thing in the whole universe. You breathe in all that he is and grip his shirt in your small hands.

"My baby feeling the burn already? I've worked for only two hours since I last fucked you, baby. Mmm, you're so wet for me still, aren't you...", he whispers in your ear in a husky voice to be discreet for Hazel. "Let's go upstairs, baby." He takes your hand and you go over to the stairs.

"By the way, the lamb smells amazing, Hazel", he says to her with a big cheeky grin and a wink before you go back to the bedroom together. He lays you down on the bed and trails his hands from your knees to your hips. His hands get under the lingerie gown and pushes it upwards over your swollen stomach and kisses the pale, taut skin.

"Oh baby, when I just look at you and see how you big and heavy you've become my lovely, little omega, it makes me so hard to think that it's my cum that has made you like that", he whispers in your ear as he strokes your belly in circular motions with his soft, big hands. The feeling is incredible. Better than you could ever imagine. He commands your body in so many different ways. Makes you twitch, squirm, tremble and shake in pleasure with his teasing and his sole presence.

He sucks another purply red lovebite on your neck and another on your collarbones and takes your left nipple between his fingers and pinches them, making them harder than before so that your breathing picks up. Then his hand wonders downwards and between your aching legs. His hand simply ghosts over your pussy and your hole and you clench around the toys but it feels like nothing compared to his presence that he isn't providing you. You moan outrageously when he finally slips his two fingers against your weeping pussy and make contact with your clitoris. The pleasure is so sweet and delicate that you're enveloped in it entirely and you don't even notice it, when he puts in the gag that keeps your mouth open and has a hole in the center so that you can still suck his cock. You love sucking his cock after all. Wouldn't want you to miss on that.

He spreads your legs even wider so that the stretch feels in your thighs in a lovely way, makes you feel like a real slut presenting yourself in such a vulnerable and beckoning way to your alpha. Then Phil lowers his head to between your thighs and you can't see his smirk anymore from behind your bump. It makes it all the more exciting when you can't see him as he starts licking into you. You convulse against him as you cum instantly with a loud moan through the gag.

Then he pulls the plug from your bum and gush of slick escapes you which you do try your best to keep in. "Oh my. Darling, you're so fucking hot for me. I've got to fuck that tight, wet hole of yours right now." He takes his great big cock to your entrance and pushes it slowly in like always even though you could take it much quicker too. He's always being so careful with you still and you feel all the more loved.

He's thick and long with a bulbous head, stretching your hole in the most delicious way. You can already _taste_ the precum on his cock inside you.

He starts pumping himself in and out of your heat. He takes your wrists over your head and pins them to the bed. You feel so helpless like this and it's one of the greatest feelings in the world to you, because it means that your alpha can do anything he likes to you and then you'll definitely please him. And this is how you're supposed to be anyway as an omega - to be submissive and legs wide open for your alpha - to take his cock whenever he wants.

"You take me so well, baby. You take my big cock so good. You're so good for me, baby boy", he tells you through his fast breathing. He clasps both of your wrist in one of his hands and still the hold remains unbreakable, and then he takes the free one to your stomach and starts stroking it sensually. Shivers run down your spine from his touches and you close your eyes with shooting pleasure. You cum again, thighs trembling on the bed as your alpha keeps fucking your ass, making the dildo in your pussy move with the thrusts as well. It's getting very sensitive.

Then he suddenly pulls out and stands up but not before dragging you to your knees on the soft carpet on the floor. "Lick up your juices, baby", he orders pointing towards his slick and precum dripping cock. "I know how you like so much", he says and he's very right. You push your open mouth to his cock and take him in. He grips your hair and pushes further inside you. You could never fit his whole nine inch cock inside your mouth, but you take as much as you can and deepthroat him quickly. You take your hands to the leftover of his cock and stroke it softly whilst also lapping it with your tongue.

"Oh just like that my little, slut. Going to cum in your mouth", he tells you as you lick your slick and cum off his cock and suckle on it. His bittersweet precome is mixed with it as well and you are as happy as ever. Soon he's filling your little mouth with his fresh cum and there's so much of it that it's spilling over your lips a little as well. You still try to do your best at sucking it all down your throat and swallowing his heady load. He has grasped your hair in his hands as he grunts and tugs on it hard that makes you so hot again.

He pulls you off his cock and makes you look up to his face. His thumb traces your bottom lip with dark eyes. He tugs you up on your feet and places you back on the bed. He pulls out the dildo from your pussy and lowers his head to it with a devilish smirk and disappears behind your swollen belly. He begins to lick and suckle relentlessly and you feel more slick leave you and land on his lips. "Oh baby, you're so fucking hot. So wet for me, baby", he says between the moans you let out.

He nibbles on your clit and laps on the juices flowing from you. You can't help but shudder and shiver as pleasure runs through you hit shocking waves. He plunges three fingers in and two other inside your ass. He sucks on with his tongue and fuck, you're cumming again. Your heavy stomach heaves and he cups it in his slicked big hands and rubs it. You feel more slick escaping you then. It's so bad and it's so good at the same time. You wish it would never end, because you're feeling so sensitive and overstimulated but hot and wantonly needy all the same. And thankfully it never will end as your alpha leans over to kiss you on the mouth so that you can taste yourself and then whispers in your ear: "Ready for round two, baby?" and you can't help but just moan around your cum spoiled gag. Soon you find two dildos up in your holes again.


End file.
